


Unexpected Developements

by foreverharriet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverharriet/pseuds/foreverharriet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the winter holidays of their seventh year, Lily and James request to share a bedroom. McGonagall is going to have some serious words with Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Developements

Minerva McGonagall was a woman who did not like surprises. Though certainly able to deal with such impromptu events with an efficiency that rivalled her conduct during organised procedures, she much preferred the days that followed her precise schedule.

Her reaction, therefore, to the unexpected and unannounced arrival of the Head Boy and Girl in her office was natural: she suppressed her astonishment (and, admittedly, irritation – she had been midway through processing a large stack of important documents prior to the sudden flare of green in her fireplace) and stood to greet the pair, conjuring some chairs with a flick of her wand.

Potter – pulling Evans to her feet with one hand and brushing soot from his hair with the other – had an uncharacteristically nervous smile on his face. Evans, meanwhile, was fiddling with the hemline of her sweater.

“Good Morning, Professor McGonagall,” they said.

“Good Morning, Mr Potter, Miss Evans,” she replied, and assumed her familiar, stern expression. “I assume there must be a serious reason to bring the both of you to my office less than a week before the start of term – or have you broken the record for the earliest case of behaviour requiring punishment _yet again_ , Mr Potter?”

Potter and Evans shared a confused glance. Evans’ fiddling increased, and Minerva had to repress the urge to ask her to cease. Potter shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

 “We exchanged owls with Professor Dumbledore yesterday,” answered Potter after a moment. “He confirmed with us that we should meet with you to discuss our living situation, Professor. Did he forget to mention that to you?” Minerva flexed her fingers in her lap. Albus never forgot to inform her of anything, but he was not above deciding which pieces of information were useful – or amusing – to withhold. Now she considered it, the man had seemed oddly chipper when she had spoken to him at breakfast. He was probably laughing in his office as she spoke.

Naturally, she did not express any of this; instead, she internally repeated ‘ _Staff must present a united front’_ and pressed her fingertips together. “Your living situation? And what precisely do you mean but _that_ , Mr Potter? Are the dormitories unfit for purpose, or simply not up to your standards?”

“What? No – no, of course not! The dorms are great, brilliant actually.  They’re just – well, given our circumstances, I don’t think it’s appropriate that we stay there. There isn’t room for a double bed, for one thing... And I’m not an exhibitionist, no matter what Pad- Sirius says!”

Minerva felt her lips thin and a headache begin to form. “A double bed,” she repeated, purposefully ignoring the latter part of his sentence. “Mr Potter, Miss Evans, this school is committed to providing appropriate _emotional support_ for students in relationships. Facilitating _other activities_ , however, does not fall into the bracket of ‘appropriate’.”

Both Potter and Evans blushed, looking deeply embarrassed. “That’s not what we...” Evans fairly squeaked. “We... I... Professor, Dumbledore lead us to believe he had talked to you about our situation! We thought we were here to discuss the practicalities and the logistics of it all.”

Minerva thinned her lips to the finest degree, hoping dearly that ‘logistics’ was not used in its euphemistic sense. It would not be the first time that she had had to inform students of those particular facts of life, but in those circumstances the individuals had not been seventh years – or thought it necessary to approach their teachers with their intent to embark on a physical relationship! Desperately hoping she had mistaken Evans’ meaning, she resolved to speak to Dumbledore the moment she had established once and for all what the pair were asking of her, and evicted them both from her office.

 “And what situation would that be, Miss Evans?”

Potter and Evans looked at her for a long moment, both clearly bewildered, before the latter cleared her throat nervously. “Well, technically, Professor... Its ‘Mrs Potter’ now. We got married.” She raised her left hand, the forth finger of which indeed held a gold wedding ring and an engagement ring with a diamond large enough to constitute as an ice cube. Potter followed suit, the gold of his ring winking in the sunlight. Minerva leaned back in her chair, barely listening as the pair – Potter and _Potter_ , she thought dazedly – spoke of the ceremony and _Potter’s_ sister’s refusal to attend and Sirius Black’s entry on a flying motorcycle. 

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. She was definitely going to have some serious words with Dumbledore.


End file.
